Summer's Fireworks
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: She was strange, that girl. But was that a bad thing? Tatara certainly didn't think so. Pre-Anime; OC


**I only own Yuuitsu.**

**This takes place several months before the beginning of K Project and was originally posted as a set of drabbles on my Quizilla account. I have revamped and edited them into this oneshot. **

**- :K: -**

The first time they'd met she was standing in front of a fan, her hair blowing in the wind and face full of childish glee. He'd been a simple man with a permanently joyous aura who had just so happened to have recently picked up the hobby of photography.

So, in a sense, it had all started with a picture.

She was drawn to his eyes, the prettiest eyes she'd seen.

So odd, this girl was – but nonetheless that brown-haired, pretty-eyed photographer took her obvious quirkiness in stride.

Entertained by her exuberance he introduced himself with a laugh, "I'm Tatara Totsuka."

The dark-haired girl snagged his free hand and gave an enthusiastic shake, smiling all the while, "Yuuitsu Yagai!"

It had started with a picture and transitioned into names.

Their meeting ended with Tatara being pulled into the path of the fan, a declaration from the girl that she was right, he _was_ cuter in the wind. With that she kissed his cheek and was gone in an instant, leaving one still stunned man with reddened cheeks in the wind of a fan.

** - :K: - **

Days later one Tatara Totsuka decided to visit a local café – but not just any café, it was Café Rose. Over the last month the reviews for Café Rose had skyrocketed the little place's fame to new heights.

The tea cakes were divine, he'd been told, and their teas absolutely delicious. Anna had wanted to come as well, but the girl had a cold, the poor thing.

"Why if it isn't the man with pretty eyes!"

Tatara could honestly say he wasn't expecting to see the dark haired girl again, he could also say he was somewhat happy to get a chance at seeing her again.

Yuuitsu's smile was wide and her eyes shining, "What can I get ya' Tatara?"

"It's nice to see you again, Yuuitsu," if she used his first name, surely he could use hers, no? "I'd love some blueberry tea and some lemon tea cakes, please."

The girl's pony-tail swished as she bobbed her head, "Coming right up!"

It was with no shame and a good dose of curiosity and intrigue that Tatara watched the enthusiastic waitress walk – more of a prance, really – away. She was different from the girls he'd met, both in high school and as he moved about Shizume City every day.

Was it a bad thing? He thought.

He was brought back from his thoughts as the enthusiastic girl placed his order down in front of him. She stated that the tea cakes were exceptionally good when dipped in the tea, though they got too soggy if held there for too long before practically skipping away to serve another customer.

No, he smiled, it wasn't a bad thing.

It was roughly twenty minutes later, after he paid, that he was surprised – pleasantly, mind you – by the enthusiastic girl.

"W-what? Yuuitsu why'd you..?" Tatara stumbled over his words – who wouldn't after having a girl shove something down their shirt.

Unless they were a pervert, but you can be sure that Tatara was not.

"Lizzie said I should!" Her dark hair spilled over her shoulder as she explained, "Besides, friends should keep in contact, right?"

Tatara's smile grew a little, "Friends?"

Yuuitsu's nose crinkled as she grinned, "Yeah! We've ran into each other twice now, so it's practically destiny for us to be friends, neh?"

He couldn't say he expected this turn of events, but he also couldn't say that he minded the course his life had taken at this moment either.

** - :K: - **

After Tatara left the café a blonde dashed out and grabbed Yuuitsu by the shoulders, "Yuu, what did you do that for?!"

The dark haired girl blinked, "But Lizzie, you told me to!"

"No, no, no!" Lizzie shook the shorter girl, "I told you to give him your number, not that you should shove it down his shirt!"

Yuuitsu laughed joyously, "But it worked out fine this way didn't it?"

The blonde groaned and the dark haired girl pranced off to attend to her customers. That silly little friend of hers would probably never be normal, but, she noticed, that the young man didn't quite mind.

** - :K: - **

To say Tatara was surprised when something – or rather someone – latched themselves onto his back would be an understatement. Luckily, being who he was, Tatara was able to take it all in stride, his happy smile never leaving his face.

Yuuitsu's arms wrapped snuggly around his neck, her legs his waist, and her chin propped on the top of his head as she cooed at the brunette, "Tatara, aren't you excited?!"

Said young man blinked in response, "Excited? About what?"

The dark haired girl dropped down and spun around so she was in front of him, a look of mock disappointment on her face. "It's our anniversary, silly!" She waved a finger in his face as she playfully chided him, "We met twenty-six days ago, remember?"

"Oh? Was it that long ago? I can hardly remember you, really," Tatara teased, ruffling her hair as she pouted.

"Tatara, you big meanie!" Yuuitsu crossed her arms and pouted, now looking to the side.

A camera flash brought her attention back to the brunette who took another quick picture of her still pouting face. Yuuitsu lunged forward and snagged his camera, pulling him close and taking a picture of them together before skipping back, clutching his camera to her chest.

"Y-Yuuitsu!" Tatara scrambled forward, whining as he did, "Give me my camera!"

The small dark haired girl twirled out of the way of his hands and snapped a picture of his pouting face. She turned to dart away but was surprised when Tatara managed to catch her, his arms winding around her waist.

"It's not nice to take what doesn't belong to you," Tatara scolded playfully, his grin still in place. "Oh, and Yuuitsu," he called brightly, "happy twenty-six day anniversary."

Yuuitsu froze, her eyes wide as Tatara's lips pressed softly to her cheek. It was the opposite of the day they had met, instead of Tatara being stunned it was Yuuitsu who was left standing with a blush on her face as _Tatara_ walked away.

** - :K: - **

The day that Yuuitsu met Anna was also the day she met the rest of Tatara's 'family'. It started off fairly normal with Tatara coming into Café Rose, though this time he was accompanied by a little girl with pale hair and red eyes.

"Good afternoon, Yuuitsu!" Tatara called happily as he steered the pale haired girl to the counter.

"Oh, Tatara!" Yuuitsu cooed, hurriedly setting down a customer's order so she could attend to her friend, "And you came with such a cute little girl!"

Tatara laughed as his female friend hugged him, lightly returning the gesture and introducing her to the child once she let go, "Yuuitsu, this is Anna."

The dark haired girl smiled happily as she bent slightly to be at eye level with the girl on the bar stool, "It's nice to meet you, Anna. And I think I know exactly what you'd like! Do you mind if I choose for you?"

The small girl shook her head and called out a quiet no and Yuuitsu turned back to Tatara, her hands on her hips.

"And I know exactly what you want!"

Tatara watched her go and took a seat next to Anna who was watching him carefully. When Yuuitsu came back, Anna continued to watch both Tatara and Yuuitsu.

"Blueberry tea and lemon tea cakes for Tatara," Yuuitsu placed down the designated items and turned to Anna with a smile, "And for Anna I have cherry tea and sakura mochi!"

Once Yuuitsu left to check on her other customers, Anna turned to Tatara who was taking a sip of tea.

"You like her."

Tea splattered onto Tatara's face and shirt as he reacted in surprise. Before he could say anything in response his phone went off and the young man turned to answer it, a light dusting of red on his cheeks. After a moment Tatara ended the call and reached out for Yuuitsu's sleeve as she passed by.

"Neh? Tatara?" Yuuitsu looked momentarily surprised before grinning cheekily at him, "I didn't know you were so bold."

Tatara's lips twitched upward, "Sorry, Yuuitsu, but it seems something has come up. I hate to ask, but could you keep an eye on Anna for me?"

Yuuitsu's green eyes flickered over to meet the Anna's red ones and she nodded happily, "Of course, besides, my lunch break starts in ten so it works out perfectly, neh?"

The young man gave his female friend a hug before paying her for his and Anna's food. Tatara promised he'd be back as soon as possible before hurrying off and leaving the two girls watching after him.

"Well, Anna," Yuuitsu smiled happily at the girl, "Why don't you finish up your food while I finish my shift. Then we can have some fun, neh?"

A short time later Yuuitsu was hauling the little girl back to the break room, chattering away at first about how adorable Anna was. Once they stopped in front of the break room Yuuitsu sent the small girl a big smile –

"Do you like animals, Anna~?"

The little girl said nothing, but Yuuitsu noticed how her red eyes seemed to sparkle and hummed out a happy 'I thought so' before opening the door. Yuuitsu felt the little girl leaning around her to look in and giggled at the small gasp that escaped her.

"She's a pretty kitten, isn't she?" The dark haired girl moved forward and picked up with little multi-colored ball of fur.

Small, hurried footsteps followed after her and soon Anna was peering up at the little calico kitten with bright eyes. Yuuitsu giggled again before gently handing the ball of fur to the waiting girl.

"I found her this morning," she chirped, bustling around and digging through drawers all the while, "She doesn't have a name yet, do you have any ideas Anna?"

The little girl was silent as Yuuitsu kept fiddling in the drawers, only letting out a rather loud 'Ah-ha!' upon finding what it was she was looking for. A second later and the little kitten in Anna's arms was swatting at the yard Yuuitsu was dangling in its face.

"So cute," the café server cooed.

Anna shifted slightly before speaking, "Akazukin."

"Little Red Riding-Hood?" Yuuitsu tilted her head and laughed, "How cute!"

Not long after that Yuuitsu gave up the string to Anna with a pout as she did need to eat something before her lunch break was over. It was mostly silent as the eccentric girl ate; at least on Anna's side it was. Yuuitsu rambled on about varying topics ranging from ceiling fans to potted plants when some very loud voices eventually sounded in the front room.

"Wah?" Yuuistu knocked her chair over as he got up, calling an apology over her shoulder to the skewed item, "Sounds like a party out front~!"

"Mikoto," Yuuitsu's eyes darted to the little girl who was now standing with Akazukin cradled in her arms.

"Oh? Does that mean Tatara's back and he brought your friends?" The dark haired girl moved to exit the room, only pausing momentarily to grab a first aid kit once she heard a rather loud 'ouch' followed by an expletive come from the front, "C'mon, Anna!"

When they reached the front the manager was mumbling nonsense, seemingly afraid of the large group of boys. Their boss, a kind older lady, was standing blank faced in the back as Yuuitsu turned the corner, Anna right on her heels.

"Y-you guys are HOMRA!" The manager squeaked, his eyes wide and darting from boy to boy (or man to man, really).

"Yeah?" A boy with chestnut hair covered by a beanie snapped, "So what?!"

Yuuitsu's eyes zoned in on Tatara who had a scratch on his face, and she figured there was probably more too. The manager started fumbling over his next words, presumably something regarding them leaving, when Yuuitsu darted in.

"It's okay isn't it, Mister Manager?" The dark haired girl chirped as she moved around the frozen man, "Tatara's my friend and these are his friends, so that means they're okay, right?"

The man gaped at her, not sure how to respond. Luckily, the owner seemed to be on Yuuitsu's side in this as she impassively said it was fine since they hadn't broken anything. At that some of the hostility lifted from the air and the manager darted into the back room.

Yuuitsu was pretty sure he was hyperventilating in the staff room and vaguely wondered what it would be like to do so herself.

"O-oy, w-woman!" Yuuitsu's bright green eyes turned to look at the beanie-boy whose head was turned as if he was trying to hide his red cheeks, "W-what do you think y-you're doin'?"

She blinked and lifted a wet-wipe from the first aid kit, "Fixing Tatara, silly."

The boy shuffled as Tatara tried to protest lightly from infront of Yuuitsu, "Can't I fix up the others first, Yuuitsu? That should be fine, shouldn't it?"

"Don't be silly," Yuuitsu slapped the side of his face with the wet-wipe before proceeding to patch him up, "You can help the others once you're fixed up."

"You should listen to your pretty friend, Tatara," called the blond man next to Anna and a man with red hair.

With everyone on Yuuitsu's side Tatara was left no choice but to wait for his female friend to finish patching him up before he could do the same for his clansmen. Luckily enough he only had a few scratches and a nasty bruise or two, so he was up and helping the others momentarily, leaving Yuuitsu to drift back towards the white haired girl she'd started to grow fond of.

"Thank you," Yuuitsu's green eyes flickered to the blond man, "for helping Tatara. And the rest of us too, I suppose. I was sure your co-worker was going to kick us out."

"Mister Manager?" Yuuitsu laughed, loud and sweet, "Yeah, he's a bit of a stick in the mud. I didn't realize Tatara had so many friends though~!"

The blond man laughed, "The name's Izumo Kusanagi and this is Mikoto Suoh –" the red haired man grunted in response "– I'm assuming you're Yuuitsu? Tatara's spoken about you a few times."

Yuuitsu grinned, her white teeth flashing at the two men before she gave a silly mock bow, "Yuuitsu Yagai at you're service~!"

It was at that moment that the little kitten in Anna's arms chose to let out a rather loud mewl.

"Oh, Anna," Izumo eyed the little kitten, "You know we can't have animals in the bar."

"That's okay; Akazukin is actually mine," both men seemed slightly surprised and somewhat amused by the name, "Anna just helped me name her. She's welcome to come visit her whenever she wants though!"

Anna's red eyes seemed to shine for a moment, "Thank you, onee-chan."

Izumo made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, "Anna seems to like you, Miss Yagai."

"That's good because I like Anna too!" The dark haired girl stated cheerfully, placing a soft hand on Anna's head for a moment, "And you can just call me Yuuitsu!"

One of the young men sidled up next to her, his voice flirty, "Chitsose Yō, but you can just call me Chitose, Yuuitsu."

Izumo groaned and Yuuitsu looked up at the new arrival and tilted her head.

"Sorry, Mister Chitose," she patted his arm lightly, "but you're not my type."

The newly rejected man sulked off, only to perk up upon seeing one of Yuuitsu's pretty co-workers, Lizzie. Yuuitsu laughed as Lizzie patted him on the cheek before sauntering off and Yuuitsu's eyes turned from the scene to find Tatara; said young man was moving about and laughing as he patched up his friends.

A tug at Yuuitsu's sleeve brought her attention from Tatara to Anna, who Izumo and Mikoto were both watching as she stared up at Yuuitsu.

"Onee-chan," Anna's smooth, soft voice had a certain tone to it that stated that she was sure of something, "Is Tatara one-chan's type?"

Yuuitsu looked over at the young man and back to Anna with a smile, "All the signs point to yes."

** - :K: - **

After the fateful day in the café two weeks ago, Yuuitsu had gotten to know the HOMRA boys (_men_) quite well. She occasionally spent a few hours at a time at Izumo's bar, just chatting away with everyone, playing with Anna, or pestering Tatara. Now, with the help of her quiet little sidekick Anna, the whole crew was going to the summer festival.

To say Yuuitsu was excited would be an understatement as the girl was practically bursting at the seams. When Tatara had questioned her excitement he'd gotten the concise response of _'Fireworks, Tatara, glorious fireworks!'_

And when Yuuitsu thought of fireworks, several things came to mind. She expected gunpowder, explosions, and bright colors. She also thought of papayas; but that's a completely different story.

Celebrations also came to mind. Fireworks were commonplace on holidays and at festivals.

Like the Sakura Festival that had just finished up – Yuuitsu had managed to catch a fish (thusly named 'Naruto') on one of those paper paddles, needless to say, she was very proud of herself.

So that was why she could be seen with a look of childish glee on her face as she walked next to Tatara, along with some of the HOMRA boys and Anna, decked out in a pretty butterfly themed kimono. Everyone else, to her earlier dismay, were dressed in their normal attires. The sun could be seen setting in the distance and Yata could be heard grumbling in the background as he'd been tasked with carrying all of the prizes won for Anna; not that anyone paid him any mind.

"Tataraaaa, are the fireworks gonna start soon?" Yuuitsu tugged on Tatara's sleeve, her voice a slight whine.

Tatara grabbed her hand and smiled, pulling her along to a nice spot near a tree, "Pretty soon, I'd say."

Yuuitsu nearly started vibrating in anticipation; she just loved fireworks. Her eyes drifted up to look at Tatara's face and locked onto his eyes. They were still the pretty chocolate brown she'd fallen in love with.

A low whine caught her attention and Yuuitsu looked up, just catching the explosion of a firework. Pretty smatterings of red, orange, and purple covered the sky. Her jaw slackened and a low 'wahh' of wonder escaped her.

Warmth. Warmth and a soft pressure tore Yuuitsu's attention away from the sky and her eyes landed on Tatara's hand on top of hers.

Wide green eyes looked up to meet brown and suddenly, Tatara's lips found their way to hers.

This, this brought a whole new definition to fireworks. A sizzle of heat started in her lips and fizzled to every inch of her body; his lips the fuse and her the firework.

Maybe she was his fuse too.

Either way, Yuuitsu decided she liked these fireworks more than the ones whistling into the sky above.

** - :K: - **

"It's about time you two," Izumo called out as Tatara and Yuuitsu walked into the bar hand-in-hand two days later, "I was wondering if you'd ever get around two it."

Tatara blushed and laughed as he raised his free hand to scratch the back of his head and Yuuitsu just laughed and squished even closer to her new boyfriend, hugging his arm. Chitose jokingly lamented about the lost chance of getting a go with her somewhere in the background, a muffled thud following as someone smacked him. Yata, though, seemed to be the only surprised one in this situation.

"W-wait!" The vanguard jumped from his seat and looked back and forth, from Tatara to Yuuitsu and back again, "Y-you all saw this coming?!"

Teasing ensued after this, only flustering the vanguard more and more with each taunt and tease. Not being one to be left out, Yuuitsu untangled herself from Tatara and pranced over to sing her arms around the boy.

A gurgling sound was the only response the poor boy could muster and Yuuitsu could feel the heat radiating off the boy's cheeks.

"It's okay, Yata," Yuuitsu rested her chin on his shoulder, "You're a bit oblivious and I suck at cooking. We all have faults, neh?"

Everyone laughed and Yata managed to wrench his way free of the dark haired girl's grip, his face cherry red as he spluttered –

"_**S-Shut up!"**_

Things settled down quickly after that and after sitting and chatting for a while Tatara decided he wanted to give baking a go, as tomorrow was apparently Anna's birthday. And said girl requested to come help, both curious about baking and happy that he was doing it for her. Yuuitsu, to no one's surprise, followed the two into the kitchen.

This, they would find, was a mistake.

Twenty minutes later everyone in the main area heard a whirring sound followed by a feminine wail with loud laughter following a silent moment later, and for a moment no one knew how to react. Izumo was the first to move, the rest following. The sight that greeted them in the kitchen was chaotic and while hilarious to some it almost reduced Izumo to tears.

"M-my kitchen!" His sunglasses slid down his nose as his jaw slackened at the sight of cake batter splattered along every surface.

"Sorry," Yuuitsu looked sheepish for once, batter on her clothes and face and stuck in her hair, "Appliances hate me."

Tatara stifled a laugh, equally as covered in batter as his girlfriend and Anna stood in the middle, a good bit of batter on the top of her head and dribbling down her face. The HOMRA boys – minus Izumo and Mikoto – burst out into laughter at the sight, tears pooling in their eyes.

** - :K: - **

When Tatara went to visit his girlfriend he didn't expect to find that she was bustling around in the kitchen. After all, Yuuitsu was an _atrocious_ cook. Something that had been proved a several weeks (and one or two time after) ago and had succinctly gotten her banned from the kitchen by Izumo.

"D-don't come in!" Her green eyes the only thing visible through the crack in the door, "It's not done yet!"

To say that Tatara wasn't confused would be a lie; he was very confused, but he decided to wait it out. When Yuuitsu was up to something it usually had an interesting result.

The door creaked and Tatara had to stifle a few chuckles as Yuuitsu came out covered in flour. She flushed – though it was hardly noticeable through her new white coat – and held out her arms, revealing what had been previously been hidden behind her back.

"A cake?"

It looked like a cake, maybe a bit deformed, but still a cake.

"You've done so much for me," she grinned full force up at her boyfriend before laughing.

"Besides, I missed it before, so," her head tilted to the side, a puff of flour emitting from her hair, "happy late birthday, Tatara!"

Gentle hands removed the cake from her hands and sat it down before they came up to cradle her face. His pretty brown eyes were soft and happy and his face oh so benevolent (at least, Yuuitsu thought so).

His lips pressed to her forehead, then to her nose, and finally they found their home on her own lips.

They were back full-force, those fireworks.

** - :K: - **

They hadn't been together for very long, not really, but it felt like they'd been together _forever_. That hot, hot day at the beginning of the summer where they met in front of that fan had very much so changed her life.

_Tatara_ had changed her life.

Every soft touch, every sweet gesture, every single thing about that man warmed her very soul. And, you know –

She figured he had a right to know.

When Tatara walked into her apartment to find her staring at him, her head just barely peeking over the back of the sofa he wasn't really sure to expect.

But she knew what she was doing, what she wanted.

Yuuitsu walked over and wanting to say what she was going to say to his face – she jumped. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs curled around his waist.

"Y-Yuuitsu?"

She leaned her head forward so both their foreheads and noses were touching, her green eyes looking straight into the brown eyes she'd fallen in love with in the wind of a fan.

"I fell in love with your eyes when I met you," her own eyes sparkled and his softened, "but now, now I've fallen in love with you."

His head tilted and their lips met for a sweet moment before he pulled back.

"Really, if I'm being honest," Tatara laughed quietly, his eyes practically glowing, "I think you took my heart right from the start, you little thief."

She laughed and hugged herself closer to him.

"What I'm saying is," Tatara kissed her again, "I love you too."

** - :K: -**

**I think I got Tatara right? I hope I did because I love him. I don't know if I'll ever write something that takes place during the season, as, like I stated above, this was a set of drabbles for a Quizilla contest that I reedited and added on to. So it was never meant to have a continuation, but who knows?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also; for all those that read my other stories: They'll be updated at some point during the week. College has been brutal and it's my spring break now, so, free time!**


End file.
